Lyoko princess
by Aelita Hopper
Summary: A princess who has amazing powers from a planet lyoko,meets a strange man from a far off land.Rating for future chapters
1. Prologue

This is a story based on sailor moon's past. I am bringing it into a Code Lyoko story. I donnot own a lot of the passage.If it is not the same it means I changed it but the basics are the same.I hope you like it!

Lyoko princess

Prologue

Once there was a kingdom called Lyoko. It was undiscovered by the people of the planet called Earth. It turns out it is Earth's second moon.

Like all Kingdoms there is a king and queen. The king died along time ago...

Then queen, Yumi, is still ruling today.

She also had a one child. Her name was Aelita.Everyone would think that living as a princess was amazing. In her own way she says I want to be normal.

There were parties every night. Beautiful decorations and amazing dances. Everyone was there to support the queen and the princess of lyoko.One person would never show though.Aelita.

Aelita always missed out on parties. She spent too much time looking at the earth. Wanting to go there and live like a normal person.

This was always the same story, the girl always sad and lonely.

Until one day she saw guards rushing to an area of Lyoko. A strange pod appeared on the surface...

The guard thought it was a plot from Xanadu, ruled by Xana. They were currently at war. Xana always tried to kill the princess so he could take the throne and the lyoko crystal.

The crystal was the strongest in all of space. It could only be activated by people in the royal family of lyoko.Xana claimed he came from the royal family so they didn't trust him with it. Yumi has gotten old and cannot keep the power to herself. Now the power lives in Aelita, though she doesn't know it yet.

What is this pod on lyoko? Review to find out!


	2. I am getting What!

I just wrote the prologue so I posted this one a quick as I can!Prologues, hate but you HAVE to do them.Hope you like the story

AT THE SPOT OF THE CRASH

As the crash was heard throughout the kingdom of Lyoko. All of the guards ran to the spot. It was a strange looking pod right there. It opened, boy stepped out of the machine.

"AHHH! ALEINS!"he shouted,it startled the guards as they went and held the boy.

BACK IN THE PRINCESS'S ROOM

Aelita was sitting at her desk. Drawing pictures of the Earth that she loved. She cannot meet, see, or feel Earth. All of this got her down.A change of thought came as a guard enters her room.

"Princess, we have a prisoner from Earth."the guard told her

She eyes opened big and grabbed her brush. Combing her long pink hair that reached the floor.

Aelita finally was well enough and put down her brush. She grabbed the Lyoko wand and ran to the cells. as she pasted by everyone there they were shocked that the princess of Lyoko was in their presents.

She reached the boys chamber and opened it.She walked in slowly and sat next to the boy.

"Hello.Princess Aelita, at your service."Aelita tells him sweetly.

The boy turns around terrified.Then when he saw the girls gentle and giving face he got less nervous.

"H-h-hi. I-i" was all he could say until she stopped him. He head started to glow in a moon shape. A beam came out and reached his head. Beautiful and peaceful pictures clouded the boy's mind.Then it stopped

"W-what was that."the boy asks her

"Well Jeremie, I looked to see what your name was. It was kind of hard for you to say it so I didn't let you say it. You don't worry now."Aelita told him and smiled sweetly

"What were the pictures?"Jeremie questioned

"Pictures of Lyoko.This place won't harm you Jeremie.Would you like to see your guest room" Aelita told him

"Guest room?"Jeremie asks

"Why of course.It is not everyday we get an amazing find from Earth."Aelita flirted

Jeremie blushes as he followed Aelita out of the chambers.

Aelita takes Jeremie to the field of flowers in the front of the place.They giggled and eventually landed on top of each other.

As they were doing this Queen Yumi was looking at them."I have never seen her so happy."she thought

A guard steps in the room."Prince William is here for a visit your Majesty."

"Get Aelita and the boy and meet in the great throne room.I will bring William there."Yumi announced as the guard leaves the room

As Aelita gets off Jeremie she comments "I haven't had fun like that in years!"

Jeremie's smile turns into a frown as a guard is running toward him and the princess.

Aelita sees his face and turns around as well,"Yes Odd?"She asks the guard with blond hair and a purple dot in the middle

"You Majesty, the queen requests you and Jeremie in the throne room immediately."

"I'll be right there and Odd, call me Aelita!"she tells him as he walks away with a smile

"So, we haven't talked ALOT so what is it like for you on Earth?"Aelita questioned as they headed for the throne room.

"Well, i am kind of like you. I am a prince of Earth."Jeremie tells her which makes her eyes drop open

"You're a prince!"Aelita tells and grabs his hand and runs to the throne room

"Mother!"Aelita shouts with glee!

"Aelita, you're finally here! Look who is here!"Yumi tells her as William steps out of the shadows VERY quickly

"Yeah, what about him."Aelita said with almost no emotion

"Well he wants to marry you."Yumi tells her

"I cannot accept!"Aelita shouts in rage,"I have found a prince. I like him better than "Mr. i am too sexy for my shirt" over there."

"Well who is the prince you found."

"This boy Jeremie, one of the princes of Earth!"Aelita tells her calming down a little.

"I am sorry. I don't think that is allowed dear. I have already said yes to Williams proposal."Yumi tells her sadly

"I am getting what!"Aelita yells

"Married to William."Yumi repeats

Aelita runs out of the room faster than William entered crying.

That is all for chapter 2! I am going to make more but you gotta review!

engaged


	3. A little talk with the queen

I love writing this story so i update this one fast. Before Aelita found out she is to be wedded.Hope you enjoy chapter 3

Chapter 3

Aelita runs into her room. Tears and mascara combined."why me, why do i have to do everything on my own."she cried

"Not anymore."Jeremie said walking through the door

"Jeremie..."she sobbed as he came over and looked into her eyes

"I know this is hard for you to get through but i will help you. I promise."Jeremie told her putting his arms around her

"It is not the wedding i am afraid of. It is the one i love is who i shall not be wedded to."Aelita told him clearing away the rest of her tears

"So who is the lucky guy."Jeremie said disappointed that he may not be the one

"You, i know it hasn't been awhile since we have meet. I it just we are in a war now. I have been having dreams of a boy, from Earth. He is my savor, and he is you."

"Wait, a war."Jeremie asks her standing up

"Yes, against Xana.He wants the power of the silver crystal... though it has been lost for ages."

"Hum. May i speak to your mother Aelita?"Jeremie questioned

"Sure.Why?"Aelita asked him as they stood up together and headed to the throne room.

"I want to ask her something."Jeremie tells her as they arrive at the door,"wait here."

Aelita nods as Jeremie steps in."Your majesty."Jeremie tells her bowing

"Hello Jeremie.What brings you here?"Yumi asks

"I am concerned about the war that is going on. May i fight for the Lyoko. IT could help."Jeremie asks her

"You could get killed. Then the people on earth will attack when you don't return."

"No, i left by myself. My father was ruthless. I just left the kingdom. No one knew i left."Jeremie tells her

"Very well. You are in charge of protecting the crystal.It is job but i trust you."Yumi tells him

"Wait, where is the crystal?"Jeremie asks

"With the only one who could ever control it. No one in the royal family could until now."Yumi says quietly

"Wait so if was in your family then Aelita is the crystal.How did you know" Jeremie says in shock

"Only one person in space can control it. Only one. it could been born, already lived, or not born yet. When I had Aelita we looked into her future. We saw a beautiful space with no wars. Crystal Lyoko. Only the crystal could do something like that. We knew Aelita is the chosen one. The only one who could stop wars,time, and limbo. She doesn't know it though.When she does she could use the power too much and kill herself. She is so stubborn she will do anything to save her loved ones."Yumi explains

"They why don't you tell her."Jeremie asks

"She will be hurt. The only one who could control it ever to exist. NO one to teach her. No one to help."Yumi sobs with tears,"War is growing stronger and only she could stop it now.I am just so afraid to tell her with her new engagement.I feel it is too much."Yumi sobbed

"I'll tell her. I'll bring her here and we can talk to her."Jeremie offered

"Would you! That would be the nicest thing you could do for me."Yumi exclaimed and gave Jeremie a hug. Then her ran off to get Aelita

That's all for this chappie! Next, will Aelita end up killing herself. How will she react.Review to find out


	4. The crystal has been shown

I am so lazy, i finally was tough enough to stand up and write it.If i spell stuff wrong and make stupid mistakes go with me here. I just finished exams and i am stuck writing a report too(I do this during breaks of the reported hehehehe.)Well, hope you like it. PS. it may be short.

Lyoko Princess

Jeremie runs out of the throne room, waving bye to the queen.

He heads over to Aelita's room. He opens the door and no one is in there.

"Princess?"Jeremie yells in the empty room.

There was no reply. "Aelita!"Jeremie yells and starts to panic.

He runs through the room until he heard a soft,sweet voice singing. It had a touch of sadness in it though.

_I don't know why_

_People always count on me_

_I just a girl _

_but sometimes..._

_its not good enough_

_Earth is where _

_I believe in love_

_For news brings_

_war tells us_

_freedom rings..._

_When time is hard_

_a things are scarce _

_Love on earth _

_will prevail_

_how i wish_

_just one wish_

_to be there._

Jeremie followed the voice and he found Aelita. Singing and crying as she started out on the blue planet.

"Hello Jeremie."Aelita says with almost no emotion and not looking to see who it was

"Hi, what was that song you were singing? I was beautiful."Jeremie asked

"it is a song about war, and how earth's love will save anyone, even me."Aelita replies

"Why would you say even you?"

"People have always counted on me. I am the new savor in peoples eyes. I can't do it. I need to be saved, by Earth."Aelita says and starts to cry

"Wow, she has so many locked up emotions."Jeremie thought, then he said I know, it is hard but i need to give you something more."

"What now,"Aelita questioned as Jeremie lead her to the throne room.

"Aelita."Yumi tells her

"Mother."Aelita says and Jeremie with a bow

"Jeremie and I have discussed something and we would like you to know."Yumi tells her

"Something wrong?"Aelita questioned

"No, it is the greatest thing that has ever happened in history."Yumi says proudly

"Then what is it?"Aelita yells get worked up

"Then crystal has been found!"Yumi exclaims getting carried away

"When, where?"Aelita says overjoyed

The Yumi's voice became a bit less excited. "When, it was never lost dear. Where, it is you. You can bring out the crystal, but do not mistake it as your heart. If you do he could steal the heart crystal that keeps you alive.If he steals the crystal, you will die too. Just don't have anyone steal your heart, or the crystal. OK?"Yumi blurted out really fast.

Then Aelita stood still."Mom, you said it disappeared.I thought i wouldn't have to do this anymore.You lied! I thought you have the power" Aelita said

"Only the power of the throne my dear."Yumi says and Aelita heads to her room, with Jeremie following.

MEAWHILE

An evil looking creature stares down at a crystal globe.Looking at Aelita.

"Aelita, you won't have to worry, i will have that power soon enough.First, i need to weaken her."the creature says then the crystal changes to Yumi,"Ahh, so young."

That's all. I told you it sucked. What will happend now that Yumi confessed she has no power. What will Aelita do with her new power. How will she handle it. What is this creature?review to find out!


	5. There has been a death

Alright, i admit. I am now update crazy. I love typing and keeping you guys entertained!I also love cliffys. Thinking of a good one right now. Ah never mind. You'll read and see if there is! Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer:I do not own the song in this chapter

Chapter 5

Aelita in her room, singing a different song this time. this time she wasn't alone. Jeremie there to listen and soak up its beauty.

_There comes a time_

_When you face the toughest of fights_

_Searching for a sign_

_Lost in the darkness of nights_

_The wind blows so cold_

_Standing alone_

_Before the battle's begun_

_But deep in your soul_

_The future unfolds_

_As bright as the rays of the sun_

_You've got to believe_

_In the power of love_

_You've got to believe_

_In the power of love_

_The power of love_

_Blazing emotion_

_There's a light that flows from your heart_

_It's a chain reaction_

_And nothing will keep us apart_

_Stand by my side_

_There's nothing to hide_

_Together we'll fight to the end_

_Take hold of my hand_

_And you'll understand_

_What it truly means to be friends_

_You've got to believe (you've got to believe)_

_In the power of love_

_You've got to believe (you've got to believe)_

_In the power of love_

_It gives meaning to each moment_

_It's what our hearts are all made of_

_You've got to believe (you've got to believe)_

_In the power of love (the power of love)_

_The power of love_

_You've got to believe (you've got to believe)_

_In the power of love_

_You've got to believe (you've got to believe)_

_In the power of love_

_It gives meaning to each moment_

_It's what our hearts are all made of (just look inside)_

_You've got to believe (you've got to believe)_

_In the power of love_

_The power of love_

_The power of love_

Then the song ends.

"That was amazing, where is that from?"Jeremie asks

"It is a song that my grand mother used to sing to me. She told me it is the meaning of love."Aelita explains

Then there is a huge loud crash coming from outside. They heard screaming.

They run outside and then Aelita's crescent moon on her head starts to stop her.

"Jeremie!"Aelita shouted of pain

"Aelita, what's wrong."Jeremie asks her going to her side

"The crystal won't let me go. It says there is danger outside, waiting, lurking."Aelita tells him, then the pain stops.

"What do you think is happening?"Jeremie asks her

"I don't know."she tells him

They walk back into the room and hang out for 8 hours. Talking having fun, eating until they were interrupted by a guard.

Then a guard walks up to her."Princess, there has been a death."he says solemnly

The princess jumps up and follows him into the throne room. There was her mother,Yumi, lying on the steps of the throne, dead.

"Mother!"Aelita shouted with tears,"No,no,no,no.mom.please don't go."she cried and her tears started fall on her face. The tears were from the princess, the silver imperial crystal. It gave her mother an ounce of life left to say one last thing."Aelita, be safe and remember, i love you,i will always be with you, no matter what."Yumi said then her body became lifeless.

"Mother."Aelita cried, then an idea popped in her head.

Then she starts to put her hands around her chest. A glow starts to form.

"Aelita, Stop!"Jeremie shouts,"Why?"Aelita says with tears running down her face.

"I loved your mother just like you did, and she trusted me to protect you and the crystal.If you loved your mom listen.She wouldn't want you to bring her back. She is happy now in a place where no one can hurt her."Jeremie told her and hugged her.

Then he picked her up and put her in her bed." It has been a long day princess."Jeremie tells her and kisses her for head. Then her walks in the room next to hers and falls asleep.

Meanwhile

"Hehehehehe, step one complete."A creature says as his crystal globe looks down on the dead queen. Then his globe turns to Jeremie.

"This one will be interesting."he laughs.

OK. That was short, pathetic,and evil.Well you HAVE TO review if you read this. If you want to see more JxA fluff and more of the story review!


End file.
